


Damn Trees

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [75]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy has a car accident. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

His phone buzzed on the table. He ignored it. He was in the middle of a case, on the brink of a diagnostic breakthrough, he didn't have time for phone calls.

By the third call in less than two minutes, he was annoyed enough to call Stacy back. When she answered, he knew he was in trouble; he could hear it in her voice.

"Stace, what's wrong?" he asked, more concern in his voice this time.

She grunted, annoyed. "I hit a tree."

"What did the tree do to you?" he asked a second before he realized how bad that idea was.

"With my car, Greg."

That scared him. "Are you okay?"

"A little shaken, but I'm fine. I could use a ride," she sighed into the phone.

"I'll send Wilson."

"Greg," she chastised and he'd swear he could hear her scowling.

"I'm kidding. Where are you? I'll come get you." He scribbled a note for his team about the patient, folded it into an airplane and sailed it over to them. On the next sheet, he wrote down where Stacy had wrecked her car.

He left his office, his team staring dumbly after him, and made his way out to his car. He drove out to the curve on Patterson and found the tow truck working to unwedge Stacy's car from the trunk of the pine tree it had hit.

House slipped out of his car, frowning at the damage. "Stace, what happened?" he asked as she curled herself against his chest.

"I don't know. I was heading into the curve, hit the brakes, but there suddenly weren't any brakes."

"How'd that happen?" That didn't make sense. Brakes shouldn't randomly fail. He was going to have a talk with a mechanic.

She shrugged. "I don't know. The insurance company said they'd look into it."

House snorted – of course she'd have called the insurance company. 'Probably threatened them with legal action already too. "How long 'til you get your car back?"

This time she shook her head. "Probably a couple weeks. Can we go home now, Greg?"

"Yeah, we can go. Come on." He ushered her back to the car and drove her home.


End file.
